


One look at her

by Loveforthestory



Category: Gilmore Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/pseuds/Loveforthestory
Summary: "She can see the man he was and the man he became. He keeps her close to her own truth. It is the reason why she is here."





	

One look at her. Just one look at her with the golden crisp of autumn in the air and he knows. It is not over. He is not over her. He is standing on the porch of a house he knows so well. He still knows her so well. She is there, on the other side of the glass. She is close and yet, she is so far away.

He can still see her sitting at her desk in her old room when they had stood at the beginning of everything. He remembers her, wearing that honest smile.

He's older now. He has changed. He has changed because of her. He has found his road. He looks at her. He looks at all of her. She saw everything he could become before he was able to trust those possibilities himself.

He knows she's struggling. He knows she has to figure things out. She will. He knows she will. So for now, he lets her go. He knows he has to. He looks at her one more time before he turns around. He lets them and who they once were flow into time while he walks of the steps of the porch.

~~~

One look at him. One look at him when he opens the front door of his apartment and she knows. The cold city winter air brushes her face and the icy colors of the late afternoon sky add more to the blue of her eyes. She looks into familiar eyes. She knows those eyes. She is still her and he is still him and yet, so much is new.

She remembers him, standing in the doorway of her old room and a life that is still so close she can almost touch it. She remembers everything she has found in his eyes. She can see the man he was and the man he became. He keeps her close to her own truth. It is the reason why she is here.

'Hey…' Her smile adds a new depth to her eyes. She can see how welcome she is. It is written in his eyes.

'Hey..' His voice is warmth. His eyes are filled with what she means to him. He looks at her. He smiles. He feels nervous. He knows she is too.

He nods at her to come in. When she walks into his apartment she walks into in his world. His home is warmth and books and him. When he closes the door behind her it is just him and her. Again. He keeps looking at her. And no words are needed. They were them the moment he walked into her life so many seasons ago. He is standing in front of her. Her hand searches for his. His mouth slowly finds hers. And when she feels the familiar weight of his arms around her, she gives in. He wraps his hand around her cheek and he kisses her. She kisses him while he pulls her closer and her body melts against his chest.

They are older now. So much has changed.

But so much is still the same.

* * *

Author's Note: This story is inspired by the moment where Jess looks at Rory in the final season of the Gilmore Girls revival. I felt inspired and wanted to write this autumn moment and add a new chapter and season to their story. I wanted to let autumn flow into a new winter. This is the first time I write fan fiction for Gilmore Girls and I really enjoyed it. I love explroing new possibilities in fan fiction. I love this show, these characters, coffee and writing. So writing fan fiction about Gilmore Girls and drinking a lot of coffee is bliss for me. Your thoughts and feedback are always welcome, Love from Love


End file.
